


all through the night.

by damndanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damndanvers/pseuds/damndanvers
Summary: It’s been six months since they said their goodbyes. They’re copying, but not really.AKA: Alex and Maggie are alone at the DEO to work on a case one night and everything comes to the surface.





	all through the night.

“Can you pass me that file over there? The one with the black writing on the front.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

It’s 11:18pm and everyone at the DEO has headed home for the night. Everyone; except Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer. 

It’s been six months since Alex called off the engagement. Six months since they shared the same bed and the same clothes and the same apartment and the same coffee machine and-

“It looks like he’s Kryptonian, I think. Whatever it was definitely wasn’t human, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah.”

There’d been a bank robbery somewhere downtown, and the NCPD were first to arrive at the scene. It was only a matter of time until the DEO were alerted and showed up too.

It’s been like that for the past few months - them both appearing at the same crime scenes - and Alex mentally kicks herself for ever thinking she would be able to avoid Maggie Sawyer. They both work in the same field, god dammit, and she feels a searing pain in her chest every time she sees the oversized jacket that used to hang over her kitchen chair and the button up that she remembers waking up in. They don’t talk like they used to. They’re not in love anymore. They’re not supposed to be in love anymore, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Alex Danvers wants to kiss Maggie Sawyer every time she sees her across that fucking bar where they played pool and at every crime scene. Because they’re soulmates, and as cheesy as that sounds, it’s the only word that could ever describe what they have. What they had.

But they’re not together, and so they keep their heads down and fall into a routine of being colleagues. Colleagues who look at each other a little too long. Colleagues who make small talk about the weather and make jokes about their cases and sometimes glance at each others mouths. Colleagues. Coworkers. 

The DEO is a weird place at night. The DEO is a weird place in general now, because every corner Alex turns, she sees traces of Maggie. Traces of their memories. Their promise of forever.

It was a night just like this, after hours, when they were alone together for the first time at the DEO. Alex was so nervous because she was falling in love. She was kissing a girl in her office and her heart was beating so fast she was worried that Kara would hear it and rush back. They’re alone now, but it’s different. They’re working on a case together as colleagues, not as lovers.

“So how are you keeping? You still working your way through the X-Files?” Maggie asks genuinely, facing the paper covered wall. They’d gone old fashioned and plastered files, documents and photos all over the wall.

“The wall,” Maggie continues “reminded me of Scully and Mulder. The truth is out there!” she laughs. It stings a little, when Alex wonders if there’s someone else who makes Maggie smile like that. If there’s someone else Maggie jokes about cheesy sci-fi shows with.

“Yeah. I’m pretty busy here though so I don’t get much time off at the moment.” Alex sighs. It’s true, she’s busy. But she’s busy because she makes herself busy; makes herself work so hard that by the time she gets home she’s too tired to even think. Because whenever she stops for a second, the only image that whirs in her mind is of Maggie Sawyer and the life they were supposed to have together. The woman she’s still so in love with but can’t have because...she just can’t.

“Yeah, I’m busy too. Damn Aliens.” Maggie laughs and gestures towards the wall of photos they’re investigating.

They work in silence for a few minutes until Alex leaves the room to grab coffee. She doesn’t even need to ask Maggie what she wants because she knows; knows it’s black coffee with no milk on the side. Black coffee like Maggie made on their first morning together, that Alex never even got to try because it went cold whilst they spent the morning in bed.

The kettle whistles and Alex can see Maggie through the glass with her hands on her hips staring intently at the photos on the wall. She’s wearing tight black jeans, a grey Henley and her leather jacket. The jacket she wore when they first met; when she showed up at her apartment and kissed her so hard that it made her head go fuzzy and her knees buckle because that’s how it felt to properly kiss someone you were falling for. Someone you were in love with.

 

Alex is staring now, because there’s been a weird vibe between them ever since they started talking again. Sure, it was always going to be awkward and uncomfortable and strange. But sometimes Alex thinks she notices Maggie looking at her lips for longer than she should or glancing at her with want in her eyes. Maybe she’s imagining it, she tells herself, because it’s what she wants to see. She wants Maggie to still want her, because god, she still wants Maggie. 

“No sugar!” Maggie shouts through the glass, startling Alex and making her almost jump.

“Got it!”

Shit.

Did she catch her staring?

Did she want her to stare?

Did Maggie ever stare back?

They drink their coffee and keep working into the early hours, figuring out alien species and motives and evidence. They share a few glances. A few brushes of fingers over case files.

Alex is sitting on top of her desk flicking through a random file when Maggie starts pulling photos from the wall to tidy up. 

“Looks like we got our guy.” Maggie says, her back turned.

“Yup, we made a pretty good team.”

“Hmm, yeah.”

And Alex winces because they shared almost the exact same conversation after their first ever case. Maggie still has her back turned and Alex swallows so hard that it hurts, because at the end of this they’ll share a tiny “bye” and leave in opposite directions to go home to their empty beds on opposite sides of the city. Before, when they were together, they’d take turns driving home, stop for food at a 24 hour takeaway place and fall asleep wrapped around each other.

“You got any plans?” Maggie jokes, kind of, because even though it’s 3am, Maggie doesn’t know what Alex does anymore. Maggie doesn’t know if Alex goes home to someone sleeping in her bed - in their old bed. The bed where they spent lazy mornings together and ate pizza and slept together for the first time. Alex doesn’t know it, but Maggie wonders about her a lot. Maggie wonders about Alex all the fucking time.

“Nope.”

It’s quiet when Alex stands up and starts walking towards Maggie. Maggie’s back is turned and she’s oblivious. She doesn’t know that Alex is closing in until...she does. Until she feels two hands lightly gripping her hips.

It’s quiet again and they’re both breathing heavy. Alex is shaking a little.

“We can’t keep pretending.” Alex whispers, her breath hot against Maggie’s neck. “I miss you. This.” 

“Alex, I-”

She’s silenced by Alex’s mouth closing in on her neck and her eyes squeeze shut so tight. Her chest feels like it’s going to explode. Because Alex Danvers is kissing her neck and this is so wrong but it’s so right because however hard she tries to forget about Alex, she fails.

They’re standing pressed against the wall, Alex’s hands gripping onto Maggie’s waist, her mouth softly trailing up and down Maggie’s neck. 

“Alex, stop. We can’t do this.”

“Can’t do what, Maggie? I don’t know what you can’t do but I can’t pretend that I haven’t thought about this since the second you left my apartment.” 

And Maggie turns around so they’re facing each other. So that their eyes meet.

“I can’t pretend not to love you, Maggie. I can’t. I’ve tried for six months. Every single day. I’ve tried to be your friend and it works until I look at you leaving and it’s not with me.”

Maggie sighs, and takes her bottom lip between her teeth because fuck, she’s trying not to break. She was only taking pictures off the wall and then Alex’s mouth was on her neck and Alex was tracing circles over her hips. Alex still loves her. 

Alex still loves her. 

She still loves Alex.

But they can’t do this again.

They can’t.

Can they?

“Do you still love me?” Alex almost pleads, grabbing one of Maggie’s hands and intertwining their fingers, desperate to get a response.

She doesn’t get one.

“Look at me, please, Maggie. Please look at me. Do you still love me?” She’s definitely begging now because she needs to know that she hasn’t been imagining the glances and the touches and the lingering looks.

“Babe, please.” Alex doesn’t mean to say it but it just slips out and Maggie immediately tilts her head up and stares back. The room is silent apart from the low hum of the mini fridge outside.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-” and Maggie interrupts her by intertwining their free hands.

Their foreheads are pressed together now, and Maggie still hasn’t spoken. They’re just breathing together.

“You know, I keep wondering how it would feel if your lips touched mine again.” Alex whispers, and it’s surprisingly honest, but she doesn’t care because it’s now or never.

Maggie breaks her silence.

“Stop wondering.”

For the next few minutes, Alex swears that she’s about to collapse because her head is spinning. Her knees are weak and Maggie Sawyer’s hands are in her short hair and they’re kissing over and over and over. It’s messy and it’s needy and it’s everything they’ve been dreaming of for the past six months.

They break apart, just for a second, to catch their breath.

“I-“ Alex breathes “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“I never stopped wanting you, Alex.”

“I never stopped needing you.”

And suddenly they’re kissing again and Maggie’s jacket hits the floor as they back into Alex’s desk.

They’re the only two people in the DEO but they might as well be the only two people on the planet.

They stop at a 24 hour diner on the way back to Alex’s and fall asleep wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s what we deserve.
> 
> thanks for being here, donate to my ko-fi if you’d like to buy me a coffee while i write! https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y06P69


End file.
